


Minecraft Tubbo

by diapason



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chess, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Emotional Confusion, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Gen, Meta, Name Changes, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil is Wilbur's dad, Self-Indulgent, Snow, Snowed In, all the minecraft servers are independent, also debatably tommy's dad, and now with that absence he's still learning to be himself and who that self is, cryptid charlie slimecicle, had to split that tag in 2 bc ao3 hates long tags smh, helpful charlie slimecicle, helpful phil watson, idk - Freeform, minecraftian culture & customs, naming conventions, self-satisfied tubbo, tubbo's entire life has revolved around tommy, twitch culture & customs, whatever this is i hope u like it, which i have made up, you earn a second name for your deeds in this and other worlds basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diapason/pseuds/diapason
Summary: Tubbo was proud of the second name he'd earned.Streamer Myth was about to unintentionally throw that fact into question.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Charlie | Slimecicle, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Myth, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson
Comments: 46
Kudos: 145





	Minecraft Tubbo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsterChonk0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterChonk0/gifts).



> based on the time tubbo had a chess stream w myth and he said minecraft tubbo and i was like... actually this should be like that thing in the knife series where giving thanks is a huge deal to the fairies and nothing to the humans
> 
> dedicated to aster cause you asked nicely

Tubbo was quite proud of the name he'd earned. Tubbo Underscore, he signed, bright and shiny with wet ink, under the Declaration of Independents for Snowchester (damn it, everyone who hadn't corrected him before he titled the thing), and he was proud of it.

Not everyone was lucky enough to earn their second name - Fundy, Hbomb, Nihachu... even Eret, king though they might be, hadn't quite done enough in life to reach that point in server impact where you broke the barrier. Some, like Big Q, became Alex Quackity almost imperceptibly, some time during his political career. Some, like Wilbur Soot, made a grand show of power and wore their double names like badges of honour (and Tommy - when he'd gone from one to two, at the moment he secured L'Manberg's independence, he'd just split his existing name in half, from Tommyinnit to Tommy Innit. Never imaginative, was Tommy.) Some, like Jschlatt and Technoblade, chose not to take second names, letting their power and their reputation speak for themselves.

And then there was Philza Minecraft.

Tubbo had always felt a little bit weird, honestly, speaking to a man with the name Minecraft like he was just another of Tubbo's citizens. Which he  _ was, _ no doubt in it, Phil was unmistakably under Tubbo's power in New L'Manberg, and he wasn't exactly exerting his dominance wherever he'd gone since he moved away, or Tubbo would have known about it. But to know a  _ Minecraft? _ To walk past a man who you could tell without even getting past the introductory stage had seen empires rise and fall, oceans drained, who went down swinging after  _ five years _ in Hardcore and then went  _ BACK _ for more?

It was a bit crazy, but Tubbo wasn't complaining. Philza Minecraft was just another oddity of the Dream SMP - all the servers in the world, and the man took his holidays here. Although that probably had something to do with the fact that Technoblade had also retired here, and they were known associates, even before Tubbo had met either one. Old war buddies - old rulers of the same cold wasteland - old dividers and conquerors, taking on worlds and becoming their champions, earning endless wealth they’d never need to spend, because their names alone were enough to get them a free drink in any bar on any server.

Technoblade, of the single name, the Blood God.

And Philza Minecraft. Literal Philza Minecraft.

He always felt a bit like he was standing at the feet of giants out here - but he was Tubbo Underscore, now, and that was probably enough.

* * *

In his downtime, Tubbo had taken a liking to chess.

It had started as a way to while away the days while Tommy was away; in peacetime, as a ruler with nothing to protect, he’d picked up the old game against Fundy and a few others, and eventually they’d constructed a giant chessboard outside of town in Dream’s territory so everyone could come together and play as a community. But the thing about playing chess on the SMP was that you always had the same four or five opponents (Fundy, Niki, Dream Wastaken, who’d had his name since Tubbo had known him, probably for possessing the power to administrate a world) and eventually you learned their moves.

That was why he’d eventually taken a quick venture outside of Dream SMP, leaving the rest of the cabinet in charge in case of emergency, and sought out a server specifically dedicated to the art of chess. To the craft, if you will.

He’d found the Botez sisters without much trouble and been glad to join their roster. Here he met new people - Ludwig, Logic, Neeko, xQc, all respected players in their own right, all willing to welcome Tubbo into the fold and teach them the more impressive manoeuvres they knew. Some had two names and some had one - Tubbo wasn’t about to question their deeds in this world or any other. (After all, if he put up with Jack Manifold and Foolish Gamers and Charlie Slimecicle without really being sure what they’d done to get their second names, he could accept Code Miko and Moist Critikal.) He learned and he grew and he gained skill and strength as a chess player.

Of course, throughout all of that, he’d set off a couple of nukes, got some discs back, and formed an independent country. You know. Everyday Dream SMP sort of stuff.

And then it was February, and he was practising for the Pogchamps Tournament.

The Pogchamps Tournament, he’d learned just in time, was a great event that had already run twice over and would pit the best against the best - except, as it was, there just happened to be a spot that Tubbo was extremely grateful to fill. The Chess Dot Com servers were prestigious, and here they were giving Tubbo the chance to be one of their representatives! It was fantastic. Of course, he’d run excitedly back to the Botez sisters the moment he heard the news, and asked them to book him in another two hours or so on their server, just to hone his skills. They agreed, as long as he was respectful, and didn’t leave his home server in flames. Of course he wouldn’t - but he stashed the nukes in his inventory just in case somebody happened to arm them (there was something a bit questionable about Jack Manifold these days), and ventured down the way to his competition.

Myth, as it turned out, was his opponent.

Well, he wasn’t sure if Myth had a second name - they hadn’t really talked so much in their days as Chess Dot Com compatriots - but…

Best to be respectful, right?   
  
“Hello, Streamer Myth.”

The man smiled, but with furrowed brows, like he wasn’t quite aware of the custom. “Why am I Streamer Myth?”

_ Because I think you’re quite accomplished, and impressive, and you probably deserve two names.  _ “That’s just what you’ll be known to me as.”

“Ah, I’m working on my outreach right now. Sadge,” he shrugged. Tubbo had heard the word in his time on other servers, and knew it was like the opposite of pogchamp, so… Maybe Myth was against the name? Maybe he was just hoping for something else? Streamer was a pretty common second name for people to take where Tubbo had grown up. That or Hypixel, or Bedwars, or Youtuber. You know, the usual. But Chess Dot Com was a place for Streamers, so Tubbo had gone for the safe bet - maybe that was a bad choice?

The question stuck in his mind, so he dropped the name in the hopes that Myth would correct him if there was a right thing to say, and fell back into friendly competition. “Oh, Myth, how today is going to go poorly for you.”

“Oh, is that so?”

“That is  _ so _ so.”

“What are you gonna open up with? Queen’s Gambit? A reverse Mongolian?”

“Your words don’t threaten me, Streamer Myth.” He didn’t actually know what half of that was, but it was best to keep up the face of being a chess master when there was victory on the line.

Myth shook his head, still smiling, and changed tacks. “You don’t threaten me! Listen here, man, ain’t no… speedrunning multiplayer friends to back you up out here.”

Oh.

Myth wasn’t a Minecraft native.

That would explain the unfamiliarity with the name customs, then.

“Speedrunning multiplayer friends?” he asked, comically incredulous, as the Botez sisters set up the game around them. “Is that…?”  _ What you actually think SMP stands for? What you think of my homeworld? … really your best playful insult right now? _

“Ain’t no SMP multiplayer experience,” Myth continued, over Tubbo’s protests, “you can’t call your buddies to help you… mine diamonds. It’s 1v1, Tubbo.”

“Oh, Streamer Myth, you’re gonna regret saying these things!”

“I’m gonna steal your diamonds,” he mocked, even though Tubbo hadn’t even  _ brought _ any. (There was probably something to be taken from this about the stereotyping of Minecrafters in the greater world they inhabited, but Tubbo wasn’t nearly educated enough to write that thesis. He was a soldier, not a writer.)

“If I were you, I’d watch that tongue of yours, Streamer Myth,” Tubbo continued to taunt his opponent instead, “it’s gonna get you in bother, Streamer Myth, I swear.”

“Okay, Tubbo,” grinned Myth, watching the Botez sisters swan around the chessboard arranging pieces.

And then, thoughtlessly,

“Okay, Minecraft Tubbo.”

Tubbo was struck a little speechless by the compliment.

And, well - it wasn’t like Myth  _ knew  _ what he’d just said. That much was clear. Myth didn’t even know what SMP stood for, if he thought it had anything to do with a speedrunning world, let alone know the naming conventions of Tubbo’s people.

But still…

Wow.

Minecraft Tubbo.

And the conversation continued after he broke the pseudo-tension with another “okay, Streamer Myth”, the Botez sisters leading progress away from friendly pre-fight banter and into the actual technicalities of things, Tubbo preparing his strats as best as he could to get the win -

But  _ Minecraft Tubbo  _ kept him lighter on his feet for the whole two hour slot they’d been given to face off against each other.

He didn’t know. Blatantly he didn’t know.

He hadn’t asked for Tubbo’s real name, either. Maybe Myth just came from a world where everybody’s name was a single unit. Maybe it just wasn’t important where Myth came from, maybe there was no sense of earning your name, maybe he strove for the title of chessmaster because there was no “Streamer Myth” to give him that same feeling of accomplishment.

But  _ Minecraft Tubbo _ was… alien to his ears, and yet so, so pleasing.

In the end, the Botez sisters praised his performance, saying he’d improved greatly in the time since he’d known them, and congratulating him for his many wins against Myth. This was the sort of time he really felt like Tubbo Underscore - he’d gone in expecting a challenge, and surely he’d received one, but he’d met it with ease to claim victory after victory. He smiled, and offered Myth a wave and an o7 and a GG, and bowed out of their little world graciously.

But  _ Minecraft Tubbo  _ wouldn’t leave the even littler world that was the inside of his head, even when he got back home, even when he set his spawn back to Snowchester and curled up against his little window to watch the snow fall outside in the night.

It wasn’t like he really deserved the honorific of Minecraft. If Tubbo did, so did Tommy - so did Fundy - so did a host of others, everyone who’d done a thousand great things while Tubbo simply tagged along and helped out where he could. Sure, he'd been president, but Wilbur had been too, and he was just a Soot. Sure, he'd stood up to Dream, but so had Eret, just Eret, no Minecraft in sight. Sure, he'd died in battle, in dignity, in honour… That was more than could be said for Philza "Baby Zombie" Minecraft, if he was honest.

Did he deserve it?

Did they all deserve it?

What even  _ was  _ greatness on a server like this, that went to such extremes?

It didn't make a lot of sense if he thought about it too hard. So he didn't, and he tried to sleep, and eventually succeeded.

When he woke up, it turned out the snow had fallen a lot  _ more  _ than he’d expected. Jack Manifold had pinged him in the night to let him know he’d be sleeping over in Manifoldland to avoid the storm, and he could only assume the same applied for the other residents, or they’d be stuck in their cabins same as him. He overlooked the white expanse of blizzard from his insulated windows, grateful for the warmth the lanterns and torches inside would bring, and wondered if it was worth popping outside for any resources.

Philza Minecraft would probably have no problem braving the cold to get what he needed.

Tubbo Underscore pulled on his fleece coat and descended to his basement.

There was only so much time you could waste, though, playing games on your phone and checking back upstairs every so often to see if the snow had subsided, before you got bored and tired and hungry. Maybe the potato farm could do with overhauling, Tubbo decided, and he scaled the ladder to the basement basement to check it out.

“Oh. Hello, Charlie.”

Charlie Slimecicle’s head whipped around to see who was speaking. He was crouched amid the potatoes like a bit of a gremlin, but he looked content enough.

“Hi!”

“What are you doing?” Tubbo hoped he sounded friendly. He’d developed a bit of an aggressive, authoritative voice during his time as President, and ever since he’d noticed the fact he had done his best to shake it off whenever possible. Snowchester was a nice place, a place of protection, not a place to attack.

“Bro, I am just sitting here,” smiled Charlie.

And, well, Tubbo supposed that was reason enough, so he picked his way across the carefully tilled soil to sit across from Charlie.

“You been down here a while?”

“Yeah, pretty much. Nobody seemed to wanna come check on me, so I’ve just been chillin’ out. Literally, since the snow started.”

“That’s fair. That’s fair.”

“Whatcha been up to?”

“Not a lot! I faced the threat of imminent death, I survived a trial by fire, I held a talent show. You know, nothing you haven’t already seen.”

“Yeah, you know it. This place is kind of crazy.”

“Played some chess.”

“Did you? On here or another server?”

“On the Chess Dot Com server, actually,” he boasted. “We had a chessboard in town, but most of my playmates haven’t been on lately, and I’ve been invited to a tournament. Pogchamps, you know.”

“No idea what that is. I’ve just been sitting here.”

“It’s very fancy,” Tubbo promised. “Prestigious.”

“You been training, then?”

“I have, I have! That was actually where I went yesterday. We did a bit of murder and then I popped over to the Chess Dot Com servers for the afternoon.”

“Did you have fun?”

“Absolutely. I smashed it.”

“That’s good news!”

Tubbo nodded, idly fiddling with the leaves of the potato plant next to them. He thought about the time they’d found out about Foolish’s potato allergy - “The Potato Sweats,” as he called it, simply assuming that the rest of the world was equally willing to suffer for their passions. Foolish wasn’t allowed down here in the potato farm any more. Neither was Charlie, now that he thought about it, although that was just because he kept inciting the villagers in the basement to rebellion, so maybe the basement basement was fair game?

Charlie’s smile remained constant where he sat, facing Tubbo down. He didn’t look bored, or impatient, or annoyed the way Tommy might have if Tubbo had a quiet moment like this when they were alone together. He just looked like he was enjoying the moment, enjoying Tubbo’s company, and content with the silence.

It was… a little weird. Even after all these months, being apart from Tommy still felt foreign. He’d been working so hard to carve out his own identity, be his own person, ever since the beginning of his presidency, and even still he found himself struggling to fill in the quiet moments, to keep things entertaining. It was still weird to know that nobody was expecting anything of him out here. It was just him and Charlie and the potatoes. And the nukes next door.

Expectations. Funny things, weren’t they.

“I was playing Streamer Myth,” he offered, unprompted.

“Yeah?”

“Well, I’m pretty sure he’s just Myth, I just called him Streamer because I thought he’s probably earned one second name or another in his time.”

“I’ve never heard of him. He a good chess man?”

“Very much so, yes. No match for me. I smashed him.”

“Well, that’s awesome. I heard about you being Tubbo Underscore, right?”

“Yep! That’s my name. It’s for all the dedication to protecting my country, I think.”

“Cool. I got a second name, too, you know.”

“Which came first, the Charlie or the Slimecicle?”

“Oh, definitely the Charlie. I wasn’t always a Minecraft man, you know?”

“I didn’t. Myth’s never been to Minecraft, I think. He said he was gonna steal my diamonds, and I didn’t even have any.”

“That’s funny.”

“Yeah.”

There was a pause. Tubbo was almost tempted to drag it out for as long as physically possible, just to see when Charlie would get bored, when he’d change topic and pick up the pace - but he had the feeling it wasn’t going to happen, somehow.

“I don’t think he knows how the names work, Myth doesn’t.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. He, er, he called me Minecraft Tubbo.”   
  


Charlie’s eyes widened. “Shit.”

“Right?”

“That’s… yeah, he’s gotta have zero context for that, or he wouldn’t… I mean, you don’t just… Shit.”

“Exactly! And that’s why I think he’s never been here. Probably the first Minecraft native he’s ever met.”

“I bet, I bet.”

“That makes sense, right? Like Fortnite Ninja. We gave him that ‘cause he’s from Fortnite. And my friend 5up, he’d be Among Us 5up if he had a second name, I’m sure.”

“Mhm.” Charlie stretched, leaning back into a potato plant. “You never met a Minecrafter before, you call him Minecraft. If you’re not caught up on the customs.”

“Which Myth clearly isn’t.”

They nodded at one another. Tubbo was really glad to be on the same wavelength as someone else with the whole Minecraft Tubbo thing.

“And,” he continued hesitantly, “the only Minecraft we actually know is Philza, right?”

“Right. I think.”

“Which is what makes it so weird. Imagine being on level with  _ Philza Minecraft.” _

“Yeah, it’s a pretty huge compliment to you, huh?”

“Pretty huge indeed, Mr Slimecicle.”

“And how does it make you feel, Mr Underscore?”

“Well, I don’t know, Mr Slimecicle.”

“Have you thought about talking to Phil, Mr Underscore?”

Tubbo paused.

“Maybe.”

“Aw.” Charlie lowered his head in mock disappointment and betrayal.

  
“Oh, sorry, Mr Slimecicle.”

“Don’t worry, Mr Underscore, if you’re trying to work out your feelings, it’s all cool with me.”

“Thank you, Mr Slimecicle. Would it be a compliment of my own for me to tell you that you’re burger?”

Charlie’s face split into a smile. “A compliment of the very highest, Mr Underscore. You’re burger yourself.”

They shared a laugh before Tubbo headed back upstairs. Definitely time to talk to Phil.

* * *

Except something of a sense of stage fright set in as he was dialing in “Ph1LzA” to his communicator.

Was this really worth it? Did he really need to talk to Phil about something so small as an accidental compliment on the behalf of a man who had never even  _ been _ to Minecraft before, much less learnt its ways and understood its naming conventions beyond a superficial level? Couldn’t he just leave it behind, move on with his day, wait for the storm to subside and the snow to clear and his way back to the inner city to be made available again? Couldn’t he forget about the words of a man who had no idea what SMP stood for and be satisfied with the name he had already earned? Tubbo Underscore was a perfectly fine name. He was proud of it. He deserved it.

Did he deserve  _ Minecraft Tubbo? _

Oh, fuck it. Tubbo clicked the button and dialled Phil.

“He-llo?”

“Hi, Philza Minecraft.”

“Oh, hey, mate! What’s up?”

“Are you on?”

“Nope. I’m in Hardcore at the minute. New build, you know, the grind never stops.” The faint noise of placing sand block after sand block in the background was all Tubbo needed to confirm that Phil was telling the truth. You didn’t get sand up at his end of the server.

“That’s great, Phil.” Tubbo suppressed a sigh. Philza Minecraft didn’t need to know he was anything other than curious.

“What do you need?”

“I just had a couple of questions.”

“Fire away, mate.”

“Okay. Number one, I wanted to know how you actually got the name Philza Minecraft.”

Phil paused on the other end of the line. “Bit of a long story, mate.”

“I’m asking for it.” Again with the unwanted aggression in his tone - that was Philza Minecraft he was talking to, the last thing he needed was to disrespect the man.

“Right. I’ll say I’ve spent a very long time in Hardcore, over the years. Getting top of the leaderboard will give you a bit of a reputation. When it finally chucked me back out, I was so pissed off that I’d died like  _ that,  _ I just… hopped straight back in. Jumped the line. Lasted another week or two, completely average Hardcore world, although I did actually wait my turn when I died for that one… You take a look at the news and you’re on the front page, somehow, and you just keep going because you’ve got watchers at home, and one point or another you show up to MCC and they’re calling you Philza Minecraft. I don’t know if that makes sense?”

“Yeah, no, no worries. Was that the first time you heard anybody call you that?”

“What, MCC? I don’t remember. Scott Smajor’s definitely the type to use your full name. More likely it was Wilbur, he loved to call me that, any chance he got. Always loved my nicknames. Loved when I was on the news. Him and Tommy.”

Tubbo decided to steer well clear of the can of worms that was Phil’s relationship with his sons, if Tommy even wanted to count himself a son of Philza Minecraft.

“Why d’you ask? Thinking of joining the ranks?”

“Oh, no, not me, I’ve already got two names.”

“You do?”

“Yeah.” Tubbo was surprised that Phil had missed that part. “I’m Tubbo Underscore.”

“Ah. Just like your tag. I see.”

“Precisely.”

He paused, gathering the strength for the words.

  
“It was Streamer Myth, actually.”

Phil didn’t seem particularly impressed by the namedrop. “Who?”

“He’s not from Minecraft. I don’t think he’s ever been here. But I was in Chess Dot Com with him, and we were bantering, same as anyone else, but -”

“What, did he call you Tubbo Minecraft?”

“He did, actually, Minecraft Tubbo.”

“Did you thank him for it?”

“Well, it’s like I say! I don’t think he had any idea what kind of a - kind of a  _ statement _ he was making when he said it. I think wherever he comes from they don’t have the same kind of… honorific system we do.”

“I see, I see,” mused Phil. “And why did you feel the need to tell me about all this? You just want bragging rights? Because I’ve been there.”

“No, no, it’s not about that,” Tubbo reassured him. “I don’t need to brag about somebody else’s accidental compliment. I’ve got a name already.”

“Okay, so…? Oh. I see.”

“Do you now?”

“I do indeed. You wanted to call and check if I think you’re… worthy, I guess?”

Tubbo blinked. Had he?

“In which case I’d say, probably, yes.”

If the last one earned a blink, this one brought Tubbo to a full bluescreen. What?

“You can’t be serious, Philza Minecraft. Surely not.”

“Well, why not? You’ve led your fair share of countries, you’ve conquered Hypixel, from what I’ve heard from Tommy… you died for your people twice… and I think I heard something about plans to start your own self-sustaining server?”

News travelled fast out here. “Something like that. I always wanted to be an admin, but it always fell through one time or another.”

“Well, if Dream can do it, and get a second name out of it, what’s so different for you?”

Tubbo considered the sentiment. “I suppose I just feel like I don’t really deserve it. Like, I’ve got a second name. I should really be grateful for it.”

“And I’m sure you are, mate. It’s really up to you if you want to claim it. I only took it in the first place because it was what people were calling me, and I didn’t exactly want to call myself Philza Hardcore, sort of immortalize my failures like that, you know?”

“Yeah,” Tubbo chuckled, “that would be a bit embarrassing.”

“And I’m sure you wouldn’t want to be Tubbo whatever-you’ve-left-behind. All I’d say is I advise against it if you’re planning to do more with your career than mainly stick to Minecraft servers - they can get weird about it in Rocket League, and that sort.”

“Thanks, Phil.”

“You all sorted then, mate?”

“I think so. Have a good time out there! You should let me know when you’re back on the Dream SMP. I’d love to see you.”

“Yeah, me and Techno are still against your lot, as far as I’m aware, but if you’ve got some neutral ground we can meet on, it’d be great to have a proper chat.”

Ah, yes. The age-old rivalry with Technoblade. Democracy vs anarchy. The eternal spanner in the works of his attempts to keep things peaceful, because Blood will have blood, or however the God justified himself.

It really was strange, the way Philza Minecraft spoke about Technoblade like he was just having a bit of fun. Then again, the Dream SMP probably  _ was _ a bit of fun for Technoblade and Philza Minecraft, in comparison to the Antarctic Empire they’d constructed back when SMP Earth was the hot place to be for Minecraft natives and frequenters.

“Thanks, Phil.”

“No problem at all, Tubbo. Any time.”

A pause, which Tubbo had the sinking feeling signified Phil’s unspoken sadness that his remaining son never called him like this.

  
“Okay, bye,” he filled in.

“Bye, mate.” Phil hung up.

That had been a pretty weird conversation to have. For  _ Philza Minecraft himself _ to tell you he reckoned you were worthy of the Minecraft title? To advise you on the ups and downs of taking the name, to tell you he trusted in your ability to make the right decision, although maybe not in as many words…

And honestly? Tubbo didn’t even really feel like he wanted the name. Tubbo Underscore was a perfectly fine name, a name he was proud of. “Minecraft Tubbo” held so much implicit respect, so much deference, so much… responsibility. Tubbo had had enough responsibility for a lifetime.

He didn’t want to be a giant.

(But Phil wasn’t a giant, really, he was just a man with a lot of history behind him.)

They were all just people.

Maybe those other servers had the right idea with their naming conventions. Maybe Tubbo should have abandoned ship right then and there, chose the life where it didn’t matter if you had one name or two, why they belonged to you and what they meant.

But, in the end, as the storm outside died down around him and life returned to business as usual, he decided to stick with the name he had already earned on his own terms.

He was Tubbo Underscore, and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed bc that thing took me a while and there were literally ZERO askers the entire time i was working on it


End file.
